Trouble in the Woods
by hidden dreamer
Summary: Syaoran comes back...a new evil arises...can the gang deafeat it? S+S and E+T
1. Daydreams of Little Wolf

hi again...its me. i decided to start writing a story just to keep myself busy while i don't pay attention in school, and this is it. i know i still have another story i'm writing, but this idea suddenly came to me and it is great.  
  
Disclaimer: i do NOT own CCS or any character in it...i only own my brain which thinks up my fanfictions...  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Trouble In the Woods  
  
By: Nicole(yes, this is my real name)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was sitting in study hall, sleeping, when suddenly she jerked up into wakefullness. She sensed something...someone with magic...whose aura was green...Syaoran!  
  
  
  
Her mind screamed, 'Syaoran! Its Syaoran!'  
  
  
  
But another part of her mind argued, 'It can't be Syaoran. He's in Hong Kong. But...'  
  
  
  
But somehow she knew it was him. No one else had an aura like his. She smiled and was glad that study hall was last period. Sakura didn't fall asleep at all again, and had a real smile on her face for once in the longest time.  
  
  
  
Ever since Syaoran had left for Hong Kong two years ago, Sakura had felt so sad and had withdrawn from everyone. Her friends had been worried, expecially her best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura had withdrawn even more when Eriol Hiragawaza had come back from England and hooked up with Tomoyo a little over a year ago. It pained Sakura to see her friends have great relationships while she had to be by herself, without her true love, Syaoran.  
  
  
  
When school finally ended, Sakura rushed out of the building and started heading towards Syaoran's old apartment. But, she was stopped by Kijol Hinomen, the star of the soccer team since Syaoran had left.  
  
  
  
He had been bothering Sakura to go out with him, and no matter how many times she said no, he wouldn't listen.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, lets go to the movies today," he said to her.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to, ever!" she replied to him.  
  
  
  
"Your precious Syaoran ain't gonna come back, and you'd better move on. With me!" he yelled, grabbing her arm.  
  
  
  
She cried out, because he gripped her arm hard, which hurt a little.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice said, "Let go of her."  
  
  
  
Sakura was overjoyed; Syaoran had come to rescue her. She looked at him, and saw that he was the exact same as before, only two years older. His amber eyes were as bright as she had remembered, and his light brown hair was slightly messy, as always.  
  
  
  
"And who are you to interrupt a talk between my girlfriend and I?" Kijol asked, annoyed.  
  
  
  
"I am not your girlfriend, you pig!" Sakura yelled, struggling against his tight grip on her arm.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Kijol. I remember you well. Still trying to get the best girl, I see. But you are not going to bother Sakura anymore," Syaoran said in an icy tone.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?"  
  
  
  
"Syaoran Li, Sakura'a love."  
  
  
  
Abruptly, Syaoran punched Kijol in the face and took Sakura's arm. They walked away and after a few minutes of silence, Sakura turned to him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you back?" she asked him, curious.  
  
  
  
Blushing faintly, he said, "I missed you, and finally my mother convinced the Elders to let me come back. And...I felt some dark magic heading this way."  
  
  
  
"You really missed me?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I thought about you every day."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sakura jumped up into Syaoran's arms, enfolding him in a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
"So, you still love me?" she asked him, her voice muffled slightly because she was pressed so close against him.  
  
  
  
He tilted her head up and whispered, "I will always love, my cherry blossom. But do you still love me?"  
  
  
  
"Of course!" she said, tears of joy and happiness evident.  
  
  
  
He leaned down, and they shared a sweet kiss. Sakura wanted him to walk her home, and Syaoran reluctantly agreed, knowing what Touya would probably do if he was home.  
  
  
  
Arriving at the house, they walked inside and suddenly a yellow "stuffed animal" flew down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"What is the GAKI doing here?!? He is supposed to be in Hong Kong!!!" Kero yelled.  
  
  
  
"Stuffed animal, I came back because I love Sakura, and the Elders let me because of a new evil arising here," Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
"I think you are making that up. I don't sense any evil whatsoever," the yellow Guardian said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
  
  
"I am not making this up!"  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!!! Can't you two learn to get along?" Sakura suddenly yelled, intervening.  
  
  
  
Both Syaoran and Kero looked sheepishly at her. They stopped arguing and Sakura smiled back at them.  
  
  
  
"Kero, I think Syaoran may be right. I have been feeling uneasy lately," she said to the Guardian of the Clow Book.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
  
  
"I didn't want to worry you any yet," Sakura replied.  
  
  
  
"But you put yourself in danger!" Keor exclaimed loudly.  
  
  
  
"I know. I just didn't want everyone to worry about me more than they already were."  
  
  
  
"We have the right to worry about you, Sakura. And I have the obligation to protect and guide you," Kero told her.  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. Of course they had the right to worry about her.  
  
  
  
Syaoran hugged her, and they went into the living room to catch up some. The Elders hadn't allowed Syaoran to send many letters, or receive that many either.  
  
  
  
After a while, Syaoran had to go home, and with a long parting kiss, left. 


	2. Dream of the Hooded Figure

ok, here is the second chapter of Trouble In The Woods...i know it took a while to get up, but here it is finally. the chapter is sort of short, but i pormise that the next one will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own CCS or any of its characters...  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
Going to sleep that night, Sakura fell into a strange and dark dream...  
  
  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
  
  
  
It was dark, she couldn't see anything at all, only the darkness covering everything. Rain poured from the sky and thunder boomed.  
  
Screams rang out, and a flash of lightening crashed from the skies above, illuminating an area in front of her. What she saw completely shocked her, scaring her straight down the to bone.  
  
Syaoran was fighting a person in an hooded cloak, and the person had utter evil and dark magics he used against Syaoran. She could tell that with each blow, Syaoran was weakening.  
  
Looking off to the side, she saw Tomoyo laying on the ground, pale and not moving. Eriol kneeled over her, looking worn and ragged as he silently cried. Suddenly Eriol looked up as Syaoran finally fell, dying. With his last breaths, Syaoran looked her Sakura and whispered, "Ashiteru...I'm sorry I failed..."  
  
Eriol stood up, looking defiantly at the hooded figure, and shot out a blast of his magic. It just bounced off the person, and hit a tree nearby. Then, a black beam shot out of the figure's fingers and hit Eriol square in the chest, knocking him down. Eriol tried fighting back, but even he was no match for the dark person in the cloak.  
  
Eventually he fell, and with one last look at Sakura, died. Then, the hooded figure turned towards her, and whispered, "Now you are mine for all eternity."  
  
She screamed out at him, "Never! You just killed my friends and love. I would never be yours!"  
  
"Oh, but there you are wrong. You ARE mine and I have made sure of that," the figure said evilly.  
  
Suddenly enraged, Sakura called out to Firey to attack the dark person, yet when Firey did attack, nothing happened. Looking desolate, Firey went back into his card form when she called him back.  
  
She tried other of her most powerful cards, yet they didn't help either. Exhausted from using much of her power, she collapsed to her knees.  
  
The dark figure chuckled evilly, and whispered, "I told you that you will be mine, and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
The figure walked towards her and she screamed out, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But there was nothing she could do, and he grabbed her. She almost caught a glimpse of his face, but didn't...who had taken everything away from her?  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Dream Over~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up panting for breath, and terrified. She knew that the dream had been prophetic. It could happen, or might happen. Oh, how she wished it would never come true.  
  
It was still dark out, and she looked at her clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she got up and took a shower. Letting the hot water run over her, and sighed, thinking. Why did she have to be the one who was Mistress of the Clow Cards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
well, this is the end of the second chapter. i hope it was okay enough.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...thanks... 


End file.
